Guerra de los Champiñones
La Guerra de los Champiñones fue un gran acontecimiento ocurrido en el Planeta Tierra en el que estallo la guerra en que los propios humanos acabaron con la mayor parte de la vida y especies en el planeta por el uso de bombas en esta guerra nucleares. Por ello Hora de Aventura se desarrolla en una era Post-Apocalíptica en la Tierra de Ooo. No se sabe mucho de la guerra en este momento, pero la palabra "Hongo" en el titulo se refiere probablemente a una nube de hongo generada por una bomba nuclear. Si es así, es probable que la Tierra de Ooo y las criaturas que la habitan se crearon a partir de la lluvia radiactiva que cayó sobre la tierra. Esto se ve apoyado por las piezas de tecnología moderna dispersas por toda la Tierra, y el comienzo del Tema de Apertura (Que muestra brevemente los restos de bombas y de otras armas). Se confirmó por Pendleton Ward, que Marceline y el Rey Helado son sobrevivientes de la guerra gracias a sus poderes sobrenaturales obtenidos. Pendleton Ward no ha confirmado que Hunson Abadeer es un sobreviviente de esta guerra, sin embargo es evidente que si lo es, pues a parte de que es demonio, es padre de Marceline lo entiende que este es mas viejo que ella y que es un sobrevieviente. La primera mención de la guerra en la serie fue en el episodio "Los Cineastas", cuando Finn y Jake descubren las advertencias que han quedado atrás en el tiempo (Y que las películas compradas para uso doméstico de vídeo en general, están protegidas para ser utilizadas en el uso exclusivo y no para uso público), Así que Finn y Jake deciden seguir lo que dice la advertencia para no romper la ley. Extrañamente, la tierra de Ooo contiene aparatos tecnológicos incluso mas avanzados que los actuales tales como el traductor universal. Es desconocido si este artefacto es anterior a la Guerra de Hongos. Además en el capítulo de Rastro de Calor muestran que esa pelicula fue muy popular en la época de Marceline y se puede ver una motocicleta antigua en la escena donde Finn y Jake quieren molestar a la Princesa Grumosa. A pesar de que parece que, antes de la guerra, la serie transcurria en la vida real (como se ve en "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II", cuando Simon Petrikov menciona a Escandinavia) esto no es del todo cierto, ya que antes de la guerra, la tierra tenia dosis de fantasía y surrealismo. Algunos ejemplos son: Hunson Abedeer es un demonio y Marceline Abadeer es una vampiro. Ambos criaturas mitologicas que en la serie coexistían con los seres reales. La corona que Simon Petrikov (El Rey Helado) encontró y que le corrompió la mente y el cuerpo, es un ejemplo claro de magia, un tipo de energia o poder en la cual se creía hace siglos. Las dimensiones altrernativas, como la Nocheosfera, la Dimensión de cristal, o la Tierra de los muertos, posiblemente existian antes de la guerra, siendo la Nocheosfera el lugar de procedencia de Marceline y su padre. Talvez al anuncio del meteorito en la caja en el episodio I Remember You es el que causo el crater de la tierra y no la guerra de los hongos. Pero esta es una teoria menor a la de la guerra por todas la evidencias que se muestran aqui abajo. Evidencia de una civilización En muchos episodios de Hora de Aventura, Hay muchos indicios o pistas sobre el mundo y la civilizacion que existia antes de la Gran Guerra de los champiñones , incluyendo los siguientes: Nota: No todos los episodios tienen evidencia ni todos los episodios con evidencia tienen una imagen. 'Temporada 1' Tronquitos: Los carteles de advertencia no se sabe,pero la mayor teoría es que en la guerra de los champiñones la bomba nuclear muto a los carteles y la otra teoria es por que estaban cerca de la manzana de cristal. La pintura en la casa de Tronquitos parece estar ambientada en las piramides egipcias.thumb|170px|El enchiridion: Lavaplatos y refrigerador destruidos El Enchiridion! : Al pie de Finn y Jake avanzan través del bosque del Monte Cragdor se ven unos objetos metalicos de antes de la guerra como un lava platos y una lavadora aunque estos objetos tambien se han visto en la serie. Tambien se puede ver a un gigante obsesionado por un dolar (prueba de la existencia de un sistema de comercio de antes de la guerra). Hombres de Negocios: Artefactos antiguos, bicicletas, medias, computadores y un grupo de hombres congelados en gigantes bloques de hielo. Para descongelarlos Finn y Jake utilizan un "lanzallamas" (construido con dos tanques de gasolina unidos a un rifle por un tubo). Mis Dos Personas Favoritas: Parte de el traductor universal que usan para thumb|Mis dos personas favoritas: Traductor universalentender a Arcoiris. También se ve a Jake usar un teléfono celular militar. Cuando Finn y Arcoiris encuentran a Jake y a Tifanny se pueden ver restos de autos. El Jardín de la Bruja: Los sistemas de carreteras, La puerta de un carro destruido, el ala de un avión y el rio de basura. Océanos de Miedo: Se puede apreciar lo que podría ser una ciudad antigua thumb|Oceanos de miedo: Submarino de antes de la guerra.y totalmente destruida, con edificios, automóviles, submarinos, vehiculos de guerra y muchas otras cosas tales como dos esqueletos de personas muertas sentadas en un sofa. La Ciudad de los Ladrones: Cuando Finn y Jake entran a la tienda de Penny, se puede apreciar una escopeta de dos cañones cerca de una pila de monedas. Ademas en el tesoro del rey de los ladrones puede ser observada una Game-boy (consola portatil lanzada por la compañia nintendo por primera vez en japon el 21 de abril de 1989). ¿Qué es la vida?: Neptor esta hecho de un horno de microondas de edad, una lata,ruedas del juguete de un thumb|Su heroe: Televisor en la guarida de Billytanque pequeño, unos circuitos y cables muy mal colocados. Fantaseando En Un Día Lluvioso: Finn usa un misil nuclear de muy poca potencia. Su Héroe: En la cueva de Billy hay un televisor, una bañera y algunos otros objetos. 'Temporada 2' Los Ojos: Jake toca con su Viola sonatas de compositores humanos y realesthumb|Los ojos: Jake toca con su Viola dos sonatas de Bethoven,una de Mozart y una de Wagner Estas son las sonatas: *''Claro de Luna Sonata para piano 'op. 14 de Beethoven'.' *''Sinfonía no. 5 en Do menor, de Beethoven. *''Eine Kleine Natchmusik, de Mozart. *''Surco de Valkiria, de Wagner. Lealtad Al Rey: La princesa grumosa utiliza un amplificador de sonido y el rey tierno (rey helado) utiliza una razuradora. El Cuenta Cuentos: A lo largo del episodio se pueden ver radios y escombros tirados en el suelo. Ademas el oso adolescente estaba haciendo un grafiti sobre lo que parece ser una van enterrada a la que le crecio mucha vegetacion encima. Poder Animal: Se puede ver una TV rota cerca del basurero de Finn y Jake cuando Jake camina hacia las Ninfas.[[Archivo:ImagennegamI.jpg|thumb|Las otras tartas: Esqueletos de ballenas y restos de barcos en el desierto.]] Las Otras Tartas: Varios botes y esqueletos de ballenas pueden ser vistos en el desierto de la muerte. Los Suegros: Bob menciona que el creia que los humanos estaban extintos, lo que prueba que algo o alguien hizo que los humanos desaparecieran casi por completo. El Rey Mudo: El Storyboard de este episodio contiene la primera mencion directa de la guerra de los champñones en la serie, se escucha cuando gummi lee el libro de las reglas, pero la linea fue cortada en la version final del capitulo. El Verdadero Tu: Un enfoque de la tierra se muestra, lo que revela que a esta le falta un gran trozo. Este trozo faltante puede ser producto de la guerra de los champiñones.thumb|Muerte en flor: Esqueleto (posiblemente humano) con un cuchillo en la cabeza. Muerte en Flor: En el Inframundo se pueden encontrar escombros de una civilización, numerosos carros de policia y unos OVNIS destruidos. Tambien hay una escalera mecanica para bajar y se ve una TV destruida cuando Finn y Jake tratan de pasar inadvertidos. Susana Salvaje: La tribu Hyooman vive en las ruinas de lo que podria haber sido una ciudad bajo tierra o un bunker defectuoso. En la ciudad bajo tierra, un thumb|Susana salvaje: Montaña de basura que probablemente sea de antes de la guerra.auto, un refrigerador, y algunos restos de submarinos/barcos grandes. En el Storyboard aparece una etiqueta que dice "Peligro de Riesgo Biologico" en la tapa de la escotilla, pero al igual que con El Rey Mudo esto fue cortado en el guion original. Además, en una breve escena, la cámara enfoca sobre un montón de basura. Tras una inspección más cercana, se puede ver lo que parece ser un brazo de robot saliendo de los escombros. El Tren Misterioso: El tren de por si es una maquina de antes de la guerra de los champiñones.thumb|Ven Conmigo: Restos de autos en la noche de parejas Ven Conmigo: En la noche de parejas se ven esqueletos y restos de autos. La Panza de la Bestia: Se pueden ver restos de autos en la garganta de monstruo. Los Cineastas: Se ven Video Casettes con peliculas como "Rastro de calor" hechas antes de la guerra. Tambien Jake hace la primera mencion oficial en la serie de la Guerra de los Champiñones. El mensaje que Finn y Jake ven son los clasicos mensajes colocados por el FBI para proteger los derechos de autor.thumb|Amor loco: Base del poder del Lich que antes era una estacion subterranea. Amor Loco: La base del poder del Lich es una estacion subterranea destruida con trenes abandonados y llenos de esqueletos humanos en el suelo como si ellos hubieran muerto esperando el tren. Afuera de la estacion esta lo que parece ser un misil nuclear. Tambien se ven hay ruinas de edificios. Amor Peligroso: Cuando Finn le dice a Jake lo que le lleva a la "Dulce princesa" menciona (entre otras cosas) gasolina (lo que prueba una vez mas que existian vehiculos a motor antes de la guerra) y plutonio (usado en energia nuclear y bombas nucleares).thumb|Amor peligroso: Plutonio y gasolina (combustibles modernos). Rastro de Calor: La princesa grumosa tiene una lata de frijoles,cosa que prueba que ya existian los productos enlatados. La carta de titulo muestra a Finn y a Jake haciendo grafitis en una "cartelera". Al frente de la cueva de Marceline hay una carretera destruida que funciona como un toldo. También están los restos de un viejo coche frente a la entrada de la cueva. Mas tarde, los fantasmas llevan a Finn y a Jake sobre un edificio que parece ser un helipuerto ademas otros edificios pueden ser vistos cerca.thumb|Morituri te Salutamus: Arena de batalla en la que transcurre la mayoria del episodio, antes de la guerra era un coliseo. 'Temporada 3' Morituri Te Salutamus: La arena de combate destruida parece ser de antes de la guerra. Ademas Jake menciona a Hawai (Isla en el oceano Pacifico y mas reciente estado de los Estados Unidos) Memoria de una memoria: Muchos de los recuerdos de la infancia de Marceline parecen ser alrededor de las ruinas de la civilización. Ella se ve como una pequeña niña viviendo en una ciudad en ruinas con armas y tanques cerca de su casa, tambien se ve una ciudad desconocida en el fondo quemandose. Luego encuentra su padre comiendo su papas fritas en un restaurante destruido. Alrededor de la casa de Ash, hay muchos neumáticos y otros desechos esparcidos por la zona. El Sicario: Afuera del reino desayuno hay un desierto con un vagon de tren abandonado en él. El Monstruo: Cuando Finn y Jake encuentran a los Aldeanos Gordos hay varias herramientas metalicas tiradas en el suelo. Batalla Mágica: La arena de batalla parece ser un estadio deportivo destruido. Ademas, cuando el sol se pone, thumb|Batalla magica: Arena de batalla, que era un estadio antes de la guerratorres y edificios pueden ser vistos en el suelo bajo la vegetacion. Escalofrios: Hay un retrato con la foto de lo que parece ser la silueta de una ciudad.Tambien esta la pintura de una mujer humana con la fecha 8/20/12 (20 de agosto del 2012). Curiosamente esta es la fecha en la que se estreno en estados unidos Lady and Peebles. Bellotopia: Bellotopia parece ser las ruinas subterraneas de un centro comercial o un resort de lujo. Esta teoria surge por que cerca del lugares hay carteles que dicen cosas como thumb|Bellotopia: Hogares de los lub glubs, antes de la guerra eran flotadores."Eat" (come) "Buy" (compra) "Sale" (venta) y "Food" (comida). Ademas los Lub Glubs viven en flotadores. Gracias: Afuera de la casa del golem de nieve aparece un bulldozer cubierto de nieve, la casa en la que vive el Golem de nieve puede ser una de las pocas construcciones que quedo en pie despues de la guerra. Esta teoria se basa en el arte promocional de Tom Herpich que muestra una familia de humanos o humanoides viviendo en esa casa antes de ser cubierta de nieve. La Nueva Frontera: Cuando Finn y Jake ven un cohete construido o encotrado por banana man Jake dice que los thumb|Secretos Navideños Parte 1: Zapato en un arbol y el caracol.cohetes no han sido re-inventados aún para calmar a Finn cuando a este le empieza a preocupar la posibilidad de que su amigo muera. Tambien se ve una limusina abandonada Secretos Navideños Parte 1: El lugar donde el Rey helado enterró su maleta llena de cintas se parece a un depósito de chatarra. Tambien se ve un barco con un arpón en su parte frontal. Un camión, un auto y un avión pequeño también se encuentran cerca del Rey Helado y Finn. Cuando Finn y Jake escavan se puede ver un zapato en un arbol y el caracol en el fondo. En el agujero en el que Finn y Jake cavan para buscar la maleta se ve detras de ellos un esqueleto con un sombrero verde. La cámara de video que el rey helado utilizo para grabar su diario sea probablemente de antes de la guerra thumb|Secretos Navideños Parte 2 :Simon Petrikov en una de sus fases de transformaciontambién. Ademas las cintas que utiliza el rey helado son de VHS (sus siglas en ingles significan video home sistem y fue un reproductor famoso en los '90) Secretos Navideños Parte 2: Las ultimas cintas de VHS que Finn y Jake ven muestran al rey helado como un humano que se llamaba Simon Petrikov. Aparentemente la corona lo transformo en el rey helado. Una ciudad sin daños aparentes pero cubierta de nieve es vista mientras Simon habla. El cuenta que le compro la corona a un trabajador portuario en Escandinavia. Pedro Papel: Al final del episodio cuando Finn y Jake caminan lejos de la libreria, se pueden ver varios edificios en el suelo alrrededor de la Biblioteca. Ademas la biblioteca en si parece ser de antes de la guerra de lo champiñones. Princesa Fantasma: El cementerio luce como echo antes de la guerra de los champiñones. Ademas hay muchos objetos de hoy en dia en el como autos y trenes. El Squeez-E-Mart parece ser una tienda de antes de la guerra a paneles solares y turbinas eolicas. 'Temporada 4' Cinco Fabulas Cortas: En el estudio de cuber hay un holograma de la tierra semi-destruida. Es practicamente lo mismo que en "El verdadero tu" pero es mucho mas facil de ver.thumb|Imagen holografica de la tierra semi-destruida. Tambien la catapulta que usa Finn para hacer el "super golpe" parece ser un arma de antes de la guerra. Locos en la Red: El pedazo de pared en el que Finn y Jake rebotan cuando hacen sus acrobacias parece tener barras de refuerzo. Cuando Ed va al bosque a buscarle a Barb un regalo, se ve vehículo abandonado en el fondo y tambien se puede ver un panel electrónico en una pared dañada a la izquierda. La Monstruita de Papi: Hay unas placas en un mueble en la cocina de Hunson Abaader. Las placas dicen Vegas,thumb|La monstruita de papi: Gabinetes con placas de Arizona, Texas y Orlando. Orlando y Arizona, lugares reales en Estados Unidos. En Tus Zapatos: Edificios en ruinas pueden ser vistos mientras Finn y Jake caminan en la noche. El Lobo Apapacho: Al principio del episodio hay unas ruinas cerca del arbol de la muerte. La Princesa Monstruo: Una foto de una ciudad de antes de la guerra en thumb|La princesa monstruo: Pintura de una ciudad en invierno.invierno puede ser vista en la sala del Rey helado. La Guerra de las Tarjetas: El juego "la guerra de la tarjetas" parece ser de antes de la guerra.thumb|188px|Sons of mars: Galaxia de sabores y crater de la tierra. Sons of Mars:Al principio del episodio cuando Finn y Jake llevan el muñeco, se puede notar claramente que estan en lo que parece ser una via de trenes abandonada de antes de la guerra. Cerca de la misma, pueden ser vistos unos autos, al igual que cerca de la casa del hombre magico. Cuando Finn sale disparado hacia Marte, Finn mira hacia abajo y se ve la Galaxia de gustos y la Tierra semidestruida. Abraham lincoln trata de cambiar el alma de Jake por una moneda. La fecha de produccion de la moneda dice "20XX D" (D siginifica que fue acuñada en Denver). Tambien dice IN XXD WE TRUST (In god we trust/En dios nosotros confiamos) (X representa la letra o numero que no se nota). Burning Low: Cuando la dulce princesa le muestra a jake que la princesa flama es inestable y destruiria el nucleo del planeta se puede ver un holagrama de la tierra y en el sueño de jake se puede observar un circuito de carreteras y el ala de un avion. La Dama y Arcoiris: Durante una de sus conversasiones en coreano Arcoirismenciona a los Fideos Vietnamitas (lo que comprueba que el pais de Vietnam existio). Ademas la dulce princesa menciona que le puso un localizador GPS (por sus siglas en ingles Global Positioning System) un sistema creado por el gobierno Estadounidense en 1970. Quien Podría Ganar: Se pueden ver restos de barcos en el lago donde esta la granja. Esto se debe a que ese lugar antes de la guerra debio haber sido algo como un cementerio de barcos. I Remember You: Marceline menciona la guerra y la vida pasada de Simon y en el flashback de Marceline y el Rey Helado se puede ver una ciudad destruida y en llamas, tambien cuando el Rey Helado encuentra a Marceline en el suelo hay cartuchos de escopeta. Reing of gunters : Se muestra que Finn esta hablando con la Dulce Princesa con un ipad I Remember You: Marceline menciona la guerra y la vida pasada de Simon y en el flashback de Marceline y el Rey Helado se puede ver una ciudad destruida y en llamas, tambien cuando el Rey Helado encuentra a Marceline en el suelo hay cartuchos de escopeta. 'Temporada 5' Finn The Human y Jake The Dog: En esos episodios se revela que Finn Alterno es el causante de el escenario thumb|Simon Petrikov mirando los aviones bombarderos.post-apocaliptico de la tierra de Ooo (pero solo en el Farmworld), tambien se revela que el Rey Helado Alterno se thumb|La tierra alternasacrifico para que la bomba nuclear mas poderosa de todas no impactara con la tierra (ya que la tiraron desde un avion) pero luego de que Finn la destruyera libero todo su poder haciendo cambios muy drasticos en el Farmworld 1-Jake Alterno se convirtio en El Lich 2-Marceline Alterna se convierte en un esqueleto y finn lo destruye 3-Finn Alterno se convierte en el nuevo Rey Helado 4- El escenario post-apocaliptico se reace solo que peor y 5- Se descubre que la configuracion post-apocaliptica se hizo por la causa de un misil con maldad desconocida. Five More Short Graybles: Finn y Jake encuentran un libro de rimas de antes de la guerra. Ellos lo confunden con un libro de hechizos. Up A Tree: Cuando Finn y la Ardilla vuelan sobre el frisbee en una parte se enfoca una carretera destruida en el suelo Finn y Jake al principio empezaron a jugar como un chico humano normal y su perro normal. All the Little People: Una ciudad destruida se puede ver mientras finn y jake estan sentados en una colina''.'' 'Otras evidencias' Tema de Apertura: En la canción de el programa aparecen varios objetos como armas y artículos tecnológicos incluyendo misiles sin explotar enterrados y una televisión como recuerdo de la anterior civilización; además de una mano humana en la copa de un arbol.thumb|162px|El intro de Hora de Aventura Comic: En la esquina inferior lado izquierdo se puede ver la guerra de los champiñones tambien se puede apreciar la infancia de Marceline y en la parte superior se puede ver la cara de Phil. Personas afectadas Despues de la Guerra de los Hongos muchas personas y criaturas fueron mutadas por la radiacion.thumb|129px Simon Petrikov: El era un historiador que queria hacer un anticuario, asi que se dedicaba a recolectar objetos antiguos. Un dia le compro una corona de oro a un trabajador portuario. Cuando volvio a donde sea que vivia se puso la corona en frente de su novia Betty. Pero él no sabia que esta corona de oro le daria poderes magicos de hielo que lo harian volverse loco y congelarlo todo. Cuando el efecto de la corona bajo estaba todo congelado y jamas volvio a ver a Betty otra vez. Asi muto y se convirtio en el rey helado. Betty: Fue la novia de Simon Petrikov antes del desastre que lo convirtio en el rey helado. No se sabe si murió en la guerra o muto en alguien conocido o desconocido en la serie. Pero aún asi es bastante parecida a la Doctora Princesa. Sin embargo Pendleton Ward ha desmentido el rumor de que Betty y la Doctora Princesa sean la misma. En el episodio Holly Jolly Secret Part 2 dice que el le hizo algo involuntariamente por el poder de la corona, posiblemente la mato. Otra teoria apunta a que la convirtio en Gunter, mascota/sirviente por la que siente una extraña atracción.thumb|Gente-Pez Tribu Hyoomen: Es probable que la radiacion los mutara hasta hacerlos hombres-peces. Señales del bosque oscuro: No se sabe muy bien por que mutaron pero seguramente fue la radiación. Princesas: Todas las princesas de Hora de Aventura son humanoides o talvez fueron mutadas por la tiaras como simon petrikov en navidad secreta parte 2. Marceline: '''Aunque la Guerra, aparentemente, no le causó ningun daño físico, se ve que su infancia fué realmente traumatica y cruel, hasta el punto de que vivia en una casa en ruinas y su unico amigo era un oso de peluche que le regalo Simon Petrikov (curiosamente, Marceline es una persona divertida y extrovertida, todo lo contrario a lo que se puede esperar de alguien que ha sufrido tanto).También se especula que su padre la mordió para que se salvara de la radiación por lo cual tiene esas marcas de colmillo en su cuello. '''Lub Glubs: Susana, dijo que ella junto con los Hihumanos, vivían tranquilamente en Bellotopia, hasta que los Lub Glubs aparecieron, lo que seguramente afirma que los Lub Glubs fueron mutados por la radiación. Hombre magico: En el episodio "son of mars" se afirma que el hombre magico estuvo en la tierra hace 200 años Todos los animales de la serie en general: Todos los animales de la serie (que verdaderamente existen en la vida real) tienen habilidades que no tienen los animales comunes como hablar y tener la capacidad de manipular algunas herramientas aunque hay otras esas son las mas vistas. Es probable hayan conseguido esas habilidades con la radiacion de la guerra. Detrás de Cámaras *Muchos espectadores presta atención al cráter de la Tierra, pero justo en el lado contrario hay una mancha del mismo color que suele pasar desapercibida. *en I remember you se ve una imagen de un cometa dirigiendoce donde esta el crater y puede que aya traspasado el centro de la tierra porque al lado opuesto se ve una parte del mismo color que el crater.thumb|Que Curiosidad Este Dibujo Con Un Meteorito Dirigiendose A La Tierra Justamente Donde Esta El Gran Crater *En "Five short Graybles", según el globo terraqueo holografico, la tierra después de la guerra solo tiene dos continentes: Uno muy similar a Africa y otro que recuerda a Oceania, dando a entender que todos los demas quedaron arrasados por las bombas atomicas.puede ser porque en la vida real esos son los continentes que menos guerras han sufrido. *En Fionna y Cake no se muestran muchos daños de esta guerra, a diferencia de otros episodios. *A mediados de la primera temporada, muchos fans consiredaban la Guerra de los Hongos como una simple teoría sin fundamento, o una leyenda urbana que la gente compartia en los foros. Actualmente, ha sido aceptada por todos y se espera que se haga un episodio donde se profundice en el tema. *thumb|"cuarto de los recuedos" I Remember YouAl parecer según I Remember You en cuanto el Rey Helado entra a su "cuarto de los recuerdos" en una caja se encuentra un anuncio al parecer con la alerta de un metiorito acercandose al planeta tierra. *En el capitulo el Lich Finn y Jake fueron a otra dimensión en donde nunca ocurrio la Guerra de los Hongos y donde habita el Finn alterno. *En el capitulo Finn The Human, Finn deseo que el Lich nunca existiera, por lo que provoco que esta guerra nunca haya pasado (ya que el lich fue creado por la radiacion de la guerra y si el lich nunca existio la guerra tampoco), creando una paradoja donde todo lo extraño de oOO nunca paso, dejando a Finn y Jake como un amo y su perro comun y corrientes con una familia en la granja, y Jake desea que el deseo de el lich cambie volviendolo todo a la normalidad. *Cuando comenzo la Guerra de los Champiñones el Simon Petrikov estava aún en fase de convertirse en el Rey Helado, como muestra en la preview de el episodio "Finn The Human" el esta mirando los aviones de guerra en pleno vuelo. *En un capitulo de la quinta temporada llamado "Simon and Marcy" se aclarara más cosas sobre la guerra de los champiñones. *En el juego de Cartoon Network llamado "Leyendas de OOO" al estar en la casa de Marceline hay como una especie de radio si se interactua con este Jake dice "''No he visto de estos despues de la guerra de los champiñones" ''haciendo referencia a la guerra. Consecuencias *Extincion casi total de la humanidad. *Nuevos seres que pueden ser muy fuertes y violentos. *Quizas la radiacion continuo con el calentamiento global acabando con la antartida. *El retroceso total de la civilizacion ya que vuelven en mayoria a la monarquia. Aunque hay objetos mas avanzados que antes de la guerra. *Mal reparto de la tecnologia y recursos ya que hay algunas sociedades como el dulce reino son extremadamente avanzadas y otras como las tierras de pasto apenas son semi-reino. Tambien hay lugares extremadamente pobres como la aldea del episodio "Su heroe" y la ciudad de los ladrones (lugar) *Creacion de un crater destruyendo parte habitable de la tierra. *Alteracion del clima. *Armas mucho mas avanzadas. *Muchas personas fueron torturadas y aniquiladas por tropas. *Y en menor grado disminucion de la masa planetaria y disminucion de la gravedad. Galeria Categoría:Eventos Categoría:Teorias Categoría:Conceptos